


【fgo】【梅林罗曼】不要温和地走进良夜

by lindomaru



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru





	【fgo】【梅林罗曼】不要温和地走进良夜

[第二夜]  
[23:01]  
在睡梦中，藤丸立香渐渐忘记令他介怀之事。话语声使他醒来：“我把你的藤丸君带来了喔。”熟悉的男声仿佛很远，立香睁开眼，眼睛并不酸痛，头脑也很清晰，应该没有睡得太久。男子的声音并没有距自己多远，而仅仅是隔着布帘的缘故，是梅林老师和保健室老师——他记得梅林说过他唯一的朋友就是保健室的校医。试图坐起来时，立香才发现右脚脚踝做了些处理，涂抹着某种非常冰冷的药水。  
梅林回头透过帘子间隙看了一眼，正对上自己窥看的眼神。“哎呀，我们的小立香醒了。那么我走咯~”  
“……是梅林老师送我过来的吗？”梅林离去后立香问保健室老师。原来他在剑道部练习时撞到头晕倒，且扭伤了脚，检查后已确认没大碍。  
是、是这样吗？那位矮个儿部长认真起来的可怕面孔仍历历在目呢！但立香无法确定消息的传播是哪一环出了错，是部员们，还是梅林？  
脚踝却真切地受了伤，立香站起身，虽被药物消弭了疼痛，但肌肉仿佛无法驱使似的，差点向前摔倒，“小心——”校医动作很快，撑住他的身体，那淡红色、又或是橙色的简洁地绑成马尾的发丝落在立香肩上，霎时立香被一种熟悉感侵袭，校医无论声音还是从近处看他的模样都像是在哪里见过似的。他的胸牌上黑体的R……立香几乎确信他见过一模一样的R，在同是胸牌或是员工证的物件上。  
校医问他：“作为新人吃了点苦头吧？”校医说话条理清晰，且有问必答，立香从他处才得知这个学校剑道部全然以参加全国比赛为目的，并非休闲社团，“如果我是转学生，一定不会选择这样严肃的社团……大概会选择文学部吧？”  
“原来是这样。”立香在校医对面坐下，“可能他们觉得我这样的人成为部员帮不上什么忙吧？”见他愁眉不展，校医又塞给他一包软饮料，立香原以为是咖啡，拿到手中才发现是建议热饮的巧克力。  
“好啦……开心一点。”他还安慰道，如果是为了友情而发愁，自己可以成为立香最低限度的朋友，“我和藤丸君是一样的，我也是外来者……虽然是中年人啦。”  
外来者——疑问在立香心里一闪而逝，我们所有人都从旧的学校毕业来到此地，岂非全是外来者吗？  
出了保健室已是天色渐黑的傍晚时分，连大部分社团活动也结束，校园内一片沉寂，硕大的阴影笼罩半片操场，走在其中有与季节不符的凉意，抬头一看，才发现距校园极近的地方，竟矗立一幢直插天际的公寓楼，藤丸立香还从未见过把公寓楼盖得这样高的，在新都那样的大城市也绝没有，浮华、无用，光是隔着围住校园的树木望一眼都能感到的压迫感……大概是泡沫经济时代的遗迹吧。立香想。转学两周以来，他第一次注意到还有一幢纤细高耸、结构不合理的建筑在这么迫近的地方。

[23:30]  
梅林老师、梅林•安布罗修斯，传说此人曾身陷女难而不得不舍弃原本的一切屈居中学校里，但他看来已满足于此，以一种将学校当成自己的游乐场般的态度生活，甚至搬到学校边的公寓住下——成了整栋公寓唯一一位住户，但并非唯一一人，学校内梅林老师仅有的友人，保健室的罗马尼•阿基曼老师已搬来与他同住。二位的友情真是不一般。  
校医罗马尼•阿基曼总是后于梅林回家，故做晚饭的职责落在梅林头上，最近的超市距此有半小时车程，但每次，罗马尼到家时，梅林已经全部做好了，包括前菜的汤和甜点，自打与梅林同居以来罗马尼已增加了一公斤体重……从前梅林与女孩们交往，到最后总教她们大失所望，抱怨梅林空有俊脸，性情如孩童一般顽劣，若她们看到梅林竟主动承担家事，大概要惊得下巴脱臼。二位的友情竟可改变一个成年人的无可救药的秉性。  
入夜，罗马尼与梅林躺到同一张床上，这个公寓打从一开始就只有一张床，二人面对面侧躺，梅林亲吻着白天同事的手指……二位的友情实则已变了质。

学校是梅林的游乐场，入夜就是他最喜欢的游乐项目，他亲吻可怜的阿基曼老师，手指和耳廓，然后是嘴唇，罗马尼一向对梅林的感情感到困惑，却还是接纳了梅林，第一次是梅林设计得到他，但罗马尼实际上识破了。罗马尼是梅林的乐园的中心，是一片无法形容的土地，梅林已开拓过无数次，每次新的开拓仍有新的发现。罗马尼因为的亲吻身体发热，在他的手臂间颤抖，胸膛和乳头上还有他昨夜留下、呈现灰暗的粉色的齿痕，看到这些梅林的心就兴奋得战栗——只有这时，他能够确信自己是拥有“心”的。  
看得出罗马尼不太喜欢急切的需索，发生多次后他变得逆来顺受，在今夜的初次高潮的晕眩中，用乏力的手指抚摸着沉在自己双腿之间的梅林的头发。梅林观察了些时日，得出结论罗马尼的性格毫无改变，时而如婴儿似的胆怯……或说这就是真正的他：梅林揭开得越多，就越沉沦。在他狂热的进攻下，罗马尼只能双手抓着他的脊背。“很、很痛啊——”罗马尼抱怨着，话语又很快在快感的海潮冲进下溃散。被梅林的潮汐填满的身体内跳动着，罗马尼总在此时无法抑制地无声流泪、忘情地抱紧梅林，就像他们是真正的恋人那样。泪水中包含沉沦、喜悦、爱和迷惑的滋味，罗马尼的一切体液，都能让梅林感到餍足，仅有罗马尼能做到，他的慌乱，他在压抑着初生的情绪，滋味类似雨后初展的新叶，每一次，都足够梅林把他的乐园再运营好几天。  
“梅林……”  
“我在哦。”梅林从身后抱住罗马尼，答话时向他耳后吹了口气。  
罗马尼脸上的泪迹混合着被梅林吮吸的痕迹——还未消散，他迷迷糊糊地感慨道：“不知怎么……我总觉得每天的生活都不像是真的。”每次被做过他总是精疲力竭，思绪很快破碎，继而被睡眠攫住。罗马尼以为是自己不擅运动，连“床上的”运动也不擅长的缘故，全不知梅林摄取他的能量像喝下他的体液一样轻快，正用从他体内啜饮到的一切构筑了这个囚禁他的牢笼。  
“唔……”梅林假装思索，“那么阿基曼老师觉得真实的世界是怎样的呢？”  
“谁知道呢……也许真正的我已经死了？……”吐出破碎的句子，罗马尼很快熟睡。  
有梅林相伴的一夜总是没有梦，不知从什么时候起，梦这种人间的存在离罗马尼远去了，在已无法追忆起来的遥远往日他常做梦，如今记忆中还剩下梦到的火焰的残像，是什么时候的事呢？

[01:12]  
加入剑道部的计划无法实施的话，立香考虑自己的去向，打算采纳保健室老师的意见去文学部试试。仅是鉴赏的社团很难有设门槛考核的动机。  
文学部的活动室在图书馆内。  
今日是立香第一次踏入这个学校的图书馆：管内空间非常广阔，且设计巧妙，从外观上无法看出，呈环形结构，空出的中心部分直通穹顶，阳光透过雕花玻璃屋顶变得流光溢彩，照在拼出花朵图案的石板地上，每一层走廊盘在头顶，足有……十层之多，图书馆对一个高中而言大得全无必要。文学部就在第十层。  
顶层的照明比一层还要强烈许多，立香快要睁不开眼睛了，活动室内空摆着桌椅和茶具，只有一名女生在。  
女孩告诉立香，她是唯一的部员，听说立香打算加入显得很高兴，为立香泡了茶，立香注视她的身影、她浅色的短发，修剪整齐的指甲、低头时将发丝拨到耳后的动作显得很温柔——也有一种和校医类似的熟悉感。立香不忍心隐瞒这样一位女孩，告诉她实情自己对文学并无兴趣，入部是因为没能通过剑道部的内部考试。“剑道部很严格呢，有梅林老师的地方都很严格，是贝蒂维尔前辈负责考核的吧？”  
“不是哦，是部长亲自……部长好像不太喜欢我。”立香捻着刘海，将视线移向别处。  
“诶？阿尔托莉亚部长居然回来了吗？”  
“回。回来……？”  
“是全国比赛呀，前辈。”由于剑道部是学校的门面，所有赛程都会见校报，阿尔托莉亚，和其他高年级部员两周内应该都在新都参加决赛才对，仅有贝蒂维尔学长留守。  
玛修的话引起立香害怕，他取出手机确认了一下是“今天”没错，没有跳转到几日之前……立香相信玛修也相信保健室老师，他们没有欺骗自己的动机。玛修为立香推测或许他遇到了肖似阿尔托莉亚的莫德雷德，莫德雷德不喜欢被认作阿尔托莉亚，或许借机作弄了他，而除部长外其他部员是没有资格考核新部员的……也即是说，立香并没有被退部。  
立香将信将疑，犹豫了数分钟，决意去剑道部寻求证明。

[01:40]  
体育馆还是他记忆中的样子，联系的学生比记忆中少了不少，且绝大多数为留守的一年级生，比赛期间梅林老师没有随阿尔托莉亚同去，亦不再监督部员练习。没有教师盯着，平素严格惯了的学生们放松不少，竹刀的敲击声显得疏疏落落，玛修所言的主力全部外出是真的。在这些低年级的学生中，果然见一个梳着马尾，容姿样貌皆肖似部长的女孩，想必莫德雷德就是她了。但观察了她挥剑的样子，立香认为昨日击倒自己的别人不是她，这女孩举手投足间都有一种偏执的热情，总在向下劈斩时倾尽全力，这绝非阿尔托莉亚的战法。立香试着向她打招呼，无论怎样也看不出女孩曾认识过立香的迹象。  
体育馆内除了剑道、弓道部外还有数间小型练习室，实际上几日以来的部活时间梅林都躲在距剑道部不远的练习室内做一件比指导学生更令他感到有趣的事：他在教毫无基础的罗马尼学习剑道，起因是罗马尼向他抱怨起肩痛。和梅林这个天选之子不同，罗马尼运动神经迟钝得要命，所以每天的教学时间都很快演变成对罗马尼的嘲笑……和上下其手。  
梅林保持克制，花了两招才制住罗马尼，用竹刀的尖抵住罗马尼的下巴，“你又输了哦，阿基曼君。”对罗马尼，梅林赢了一千遍也可以得意一千遍，像永动机般不会感到厌倦，他不急着收刀，罗马尼被迫抬着头，想起被梅林托起下巴的某个夜晚，回忆的情热顺着脊椎爬下身体，让他心中一阵不安，面颊绯红，四肢也变得僵硬，“那个……学生们还在隔壁，你要做什么……”他羞怯极了，小声抗议道，“哦？我打赢了弱小的阿基曼君，仅此而已啦！”收回竹刀的梅林变本加厉，哈哈大笑道：“明明是阿基曼君自己太好色，总想起那种事吧？”被刺激了一番，罗马尼脸红得更厉害。  
罗马尼从未学习过剑道，基础远达不到对战的程度，原本多练习挥剑才是正途，但罗马尼厌恶了在全力挥剑时被梅林从身后抱住腰，有时还会突然要亲吻他，在罗马尼看来梅林的热情难以理解，他像个不需任何配菜一碗接一碗吃白米饭的人（他的学生阿尔托莉亚则是真正的“一碗接一碗吃白米饭的人”），结果梅林换了个方式戏弄他。

[02:20]   
常识使藤丸立香无法将眼前发生的一切归因于自己产生了幻觉，入学前他刚做过系统的体检，被确保非常健康，体格足够入伍，健康检查……他终于记起那位令他感到奇妙的熟悉的校医来，他说过“我们都是外来者”。 立香回忆起入校前听说校医因为在剑道部的更衣室晕倒所以换了新人的事来——这校医与学生们很相熟，与梅林老师更是如此，不仅中午的便当要一起吃，还被学生看到过牵着手上下班，梅林老师比结伴去洗手间证明友情的国中女生还高调——看起来全不像是比自己更晚来到此地的。  
“唔……有两年了哦。”第二天立香真的去求证，得到如上回答。  
“那么……我知道这么问唐突，抱歉……阿基曼老师有没有在更衣室晕倒的经历呢？”  
“藤丸君也太可爱了……”罗马尼只是发笑，“这种事有什么可害羞的。我当然没有……”  
自己被阿尔托莉亚打败后，不是也变成“在更衣室晕倒”吗？立香思考着，他相信校医真的是“同类”，是与自己有相同经历的人。

[03:30]   
反正无人监督，加上无法忽视谜团的存在，立香对剑道部没有先前那么积极了，放学后他更愿意去图书馆的玛修那儿，从她处立香知道梅林老师是个有过去的人，以前似乎因为女性惹了麻烦，因为是这样的，梅林老师有些被孤立。“别看梅林老师这幅样子，他很缺乏安全感，对罗马尼老师很有占有欲。”说起这点她似乎颇为生气，略嫌苍白的面颊因薄怒而展露了生机：“梅林老师已经说服罗马尼老师搬去和他同住，社交层面上不必做到这种地步……”  
“诶？居然让同事和自己同居吗？”

[04:30]   
尽管找到了新的能够感到安心的场所，部长比赛结束归来的日子还是到来。立香不得不回到剑道部，为自己的仓促决策负责，同时由于部长回归，梅林老师亦从不知什么地方回到了指导教师的位置上。  
阿尔托莉亚毫无意外地赢得全国第一，被学生和部外的粉丝们团团围住，看得出他很享受这样的时刻，但她表现得很得体，收敛又爽朗的笑容，立香只消一眼便知他绝对曾见过，她就是打败自己的部长。  
此时阿尔托莉亚的视线穿过众人，与只能踮脚窥探的立香接上了，立香吓了一跳。“没见过的面孔，你是我们比赛期间加入的新人吗？”  
“正是，我是转学生。”  
阿尔托莉亚很喜欢“正是”这个措辞，立香更确信先前经历的一切，她的趣味并没有改变。  
“怎么称呼？”  
“我叫——”有意停顿很长时间，试探部长是否对自己的名字有些印象，阿尔托莉亚只是追问：“叫什么？”她以为立香仅是紧张，可见实际上是位温柔的前辈。

“藤丸立香，部长。”立香抬起头，望着凛然气质的娇小女孩的眼睛答道。  
“很好——就是这种气势！从今往后我们一起努力吧！”  
—未完待续—


End file.
